<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lamb to slaughter by hnycks (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649021">lamb to slaughter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hnycks'>hnycks (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual underage, DO NOT READ IF THAT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, M/M, Mob Boss Tony Stark, PETER PARKER IS ONLY 15 IN THIS FIC, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is 25, ft. spiderboy, sheild agent peter parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hnycks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheild has sent a child to Tony Stark to be slaughtered. The big bad wolf takes care of little red riding hood when grandma feeds her to the beast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t suppose you’d like to skip the fun and tell me who sent you?” They never say yes, but part of me can’t help but ask. I’ve been in the game for a while, and it tends to get tedious. This one may be interesting. They’re different than the other assets that have been sent after me. This one is smaller in stature and presence. They might be worth keeping around.</p>
<p>“Never! I’m not a trai-”</p>
<p>“Stop.” I knelt by the boy chained to my floor. “How old are you?” My question seemed to shake him a bit. Like he expected me to torture him before I tried to get my answers. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry?” His voice was shaking. My god, he couldn’t be more than 16. What the hell is he doing here? I gently took the hood off his head; standard procedure when taking prisoners, my men couldn’t have known. “I’ll ask you once more, how old are you?”</p>
<p>“Fifteen, sir.” I have to give him credit; he clearly knows who I am and what I’m capable of, and he still looks me in the eye. His eyes betray him, I can see all of his fear. Clearly he is not seasoned.</p>
<p>And yet they’ve sent a child to me. A child whose biggest concern should be homework and teen drama. They have sent them to me. They must have known I would capture him. They’ve sent him to his slaughter. I wrung the hood in my hands and turned to the guard.</p>
<p>“Give me the keys to these shackles, now.” </p>
<p>“But sir, he’s an agent of-” </p>
<p>“I believe I gave you an order. I said NOW.” I threw the balled up hood at the guard. The guard rushed to free the boy. As he knelt down to unlock I kicked him over and finished the job. I took the boy by the arm and left that guard locked in there. Let him stew about his choices.</p>
<p>I brought the boy upstairs to the den where some of my men were having pizza night. They stood when I was noticed, I pointed to the nearest man.</p>
<p>“You, go get me a change of clothes for this young man. And a medkit.” He nodded and left the room. The other men looked at each other, I shut them up with a look. “Tell him we’ll be in the upstairs guest room, end of the hall.” I took one of their pizzas as we left.</p>
<p>“Watch your step, kid. We don’t need you beating yourself up on top of this. C’mon, I know you have questions. Let’s get you taken care of first.” That seemed to make the kid relax a little. It shows just how unprepared this boy was for this job. No agent would allow themselves to submit to MY care. I felt my chest tighten.</p>
<p>“You can go into that bathroom there to clean up, then you’ll come out here and eat some of this pepperoni while I fix you up.” </p>
<p>“Yes sir,” he walked away from me and lingered at the door. “Thank you, sir.”  <br/>He must stop calling me that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tempting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter is 15 in this fic, and Tony is 25. This chapter does contain some sexy stuff, but no smut. IF THE AGE DIFFERENCE MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, THEN DO NOT READ.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sir, may I ask what you plan on doing with me?” They sat together in the guest room. Tony sat with his pizza on the chaise by the window, and Peter sat on the bed. And how perfect he looked, how perfectly he fit into Tony’s home. If he had his way the boy would never leave. Tony brushed his knuckles over his beard thoughtfully. He watched a slight tremor shake the pretty boy.</p><p>	“Haven’t decided yet. On one hand you’re an agent of SHIELD, and you were spying on a private meeting. On the other hand,” Tony gestured with his slice to all of Peter, “I’m not sure if SHIELD is what’s best for you.” </p><p>	“What do you mean, sir?” Peter hugged his knees to his chest. If he was being honest with himself, he had considered leaving SHIELD. He’d rather commit to helping people than destroying them. Not that he’d ever directly killed anyone, he just collected intelligence. Tony stood up and joined him on the bed, sure to keep the pizza box between them. He didn’t want to scare his boy away.</p><p>	“What I mean, is that your organization has a habit of getting people hurt. Now you’re just a kid and it would be a shame to waste your potential on a job like that. I’m prepared to offer you a way out. SHIELD agents don’t retire, they get buried. I can offer you a life.” He sat up straight to let Peter think about the offer. </p><p>	“Would I be able to go to college?” Tony chuckled.</p><p>	“Any college you want. What would you like to go to school for?” Peter moved the pizza box so that he could turn to face Tony fully. The lack of a barrier made them both more aware of their proximity to each other.</p><p>“Engineering!” it blurted out of him like a secret he didn’t know he had, “I -uh- want to be an engineer. Chemical or mechanical, I love them both. That’s actually what caught SHIELD’s eye. I started out as the Spider.” Tony remembered tracking the Spider when he was active, at the time he’d been considering reaching out. “They found me and figured they would rather use me than let me go. I was a small time vigilante then, but I made my own gear and web fluid.” Peter lit up like he was a kid showing his parents a perfect report card. He was so eager to please, even for a man that he’d just met. A man that had him detained. The realization had Tony questioning his home life. A frown had worked its way into his eyes, but he was quick to speak. Hoping the kid hadn’t picked up on it.</p><p>“That’s amazing! How does a kid get access to a lab with that kind of supply?” </p><p>“I sort of made it in my chemistry class at school. Our teacher gave me a lot of space because I always stayed ahead in class.” Tony could picture the kid dutifully handing in homework a week early. He would have needed a long leash to develop that kind of solution. Tony could also picture the kid with a leash, a sight that he much preferred. <br/>“That’s very impressive. I’d love to see what you could create in a properly stocked lab, something without the limitations of a high school budget.” Peter’s eyes glazed over, Tony could tell that he was already fantasizing about the projects he could start. “I’ll tell you what, I will let you go this time. One of my men will give you a brief on what you’re allowed to report. Can’t go back empty-handed, but I’m trusting you to stick to the script. The offer still stands, if you’d like to think it over. I’m a patient man and I will give you your space.” Peter’s eyes lit up, and Tony considered taking back what he said. What if Peter chose not to come back? Those thoughts were wiped from his mind when Peter wrapped his arms around Tony.</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” he was kneeling on the bed to hug Tony close. Tony, whose arms came up around the boy automatically, felt his brain short circuit a little. “Thank you for your offer, which I will definitely think about. And for, you know, not killing me tonight.” He had pulled his face back, but still occupied Tony’s lap. Tony shifted a bit to support his weight without letting the boy in on his situation.</p><p>“Anytime, doll. I promise the next time I tie you up, I will have only good intentions.” Fuck. Probably shouldn’t say that, but by they way Peter squirmed in his lap his wasn’t totally adverse to the idea.</p><p>“As long as it;s you, sir,” Peter let his arms go slack, trailing his finger on Tony’s shoulder. If he wasn’t hard before, that comment had him at full mast. He loved this game. He shifted the boy so he was seated on Tony’s bulge. Peter gasped, his face embodied lust and surprise.</p><p>“That’s for me, sir?” he blushed and Tony realized that Peter doesn’t see himself as desirable. </p><p>“All for you, babydoll. If you want it, and it doesn’t have to be a part of our deal.” If this was going to happen, Tony wanted to make sure Peter knew that his future isn’t conditional. Peter responded by outright straddling Tony’s thighs. Tony returned the gesture with a gentle thrust of his hips. Peter rewarded him with a moan, letting his head fall back. Then the door was thrown open, making Tony tighten his grip on Peter’s hips.</p><p>“Mr Stark, Ms. Potts is back and requests your presence in the dining room.” One of the men from before reported. </p><p>“Requested? Who works for who here?” Tony refused to look up from the pretty boy on his lap.</p><p>“Ms. Potts knew you’d say that and instructed me to remind you that you’re welcome to do her job.” Happy was unbothered by the fact that Tony was practically fucking his boy with his eyes, but Peter blushed from embarrassment anyway.</p><p>“Fine. Peter, as much as I enjoy this-” He embellished with another thrust of his hips,”- I had better get down there. Happy with brief you and drop you off somewhere you can contact your boss.” Peter nodded enthusiastically, all too willing to accept whatever plan Tony gave him.</p><p>“Yes, sir” He scrambled off the older man’s lap and followed Happy out of the room. Tony watched him as long as he could. He already missed the kid.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this has been sitting in my docs because I didn't want to post anything less than 1k words, but I've decided that I'm just gonna throw it out there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>